The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a method for scheduling and routing jobs, such as print Jobs, in a manufacturing or production environment.
Manufacturing and production processes produce results by receiving sets of instructions and materials required to create or modify an item, such as a document, a vehicle, a computing device or another item. Often, the processes must permit some customization or alteration of individual items based on customer desires. For example, although an automobile production line may be configured to produce a particular make and model of car, the individual cars produced may have different specifications, such as leather or cloth seating, standard or premium wheels, exterior paint color and other specifications of type. As another example, document production environments, such as print shops, convert printing orders, such as print jobs, into finished printed material. A print shop may process print jobs using resources such as printers, cutters, collators and other similar equipment. Typically, resources in print shops are organized such that when a print job arrives from a customer at a particular print shop, the print job can be processed by performing one or more production functions.
Scheduling architectures that organize print jobs arriving at a document production environment and route the print jobs to autonomous cells are known in the art and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,328 to Rai et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,567 to Squires et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Production environments can receive high volume jobs. In addition, there can be significant variability associated with the jobs due to multiple types of setup characteristics associated with each job. As such, the known scheduling architecture may be inefficient in processing high volume, highly variable jobs.
Transaction print environments that process jobs having a heavy-tailed job-size distribution tend to have inefficient job flows. This is because these environments typically handle very large and very small jobs that are all part of one job pool. It is likely that several small jobs may be delayed if they are queued behind a very large job. Similarly, large jobs can experience flow interruptions if several small jobs requiring multiple setups are ahead of the large jobs in the queue.